


Wyker

by Shelby, TableNumbers



Series: Tumblr Fanfiction Prompts [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kittens, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phil with animals, The cats are good bros, Which is funny because Phil is lactose intolerant, basically the cutest thing ever, cat pregnancy, much fluff, really cheesy, such cute, trust me i am a doctor, very quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:59:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelby/pseuds/Shelby, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TableNumbers/pseuds/TableNumbers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan's cat meets Phil's and kittens ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wyker

**Author's Note:**

> The girl that wrote this with me hasn't joined AO3, but she is a supe cool writer. She is the only reason this got finished, so you should all thank her by giving kudos and commenting.

“Winnie, get back here!” Dan said, extremely, confused. His cat has been getting fatter extremely quickly in the last week, and it was starting to worry him. So, he decided to take her to the vet, only to have her sneak out, AGAIN!

He walked up and down the halls, until he noticed her tail zipping into an open door of a flat. Dan followed the tail, only to run into a man, who was also chasing Winnie.

“Agh! Oh, I am so sorry, my cat just ran in here.” Dan apologized, and the man looked scared out of his mind.

“Um, is that your cat?”

“Yes.”

“Um… Well… I am Phil…. and...” Phil stumbled over his words. “I assumed that this cat was a stray, as it’s been visiting quite frequently, and ummmm… Let’s say the two got very friendly. I swear, I never would have let it happen if I knew she had an owner!”

Dan gave Phil a weary look. “Are you saying that your cat got my Winnie pregnant? Also, my name is Dan.”

“Well Dan, I am very sad to say that Stryker got Winnie pregnant.” Phil said.

“Winnie got knocked up by a cat named Stryker?” Dan said, unbelieving.

Phil raised an eyebrow. “What’ve you got against the name Stryker? I think it’s cool!”

Dan shook his head, and grabbed Winnie. 

“Well, looks like we are kitty grandparents.” Phil said excitedly. 

“Winnie wants a divorce.” Dan said.

“They weren’t even married!” Phil shrieked.

\----

Weeks in the kitty pregnancy, and Dan kinda wanted to rip Phil’s face off. He was making Dan take Winnie to weekly vet visits, buying everything for kittens imaginable, and rushing into Dan’s apartment to see his cat. He even woke him up in the middle of the night to discuss baby names.

Of course it was his cat that got pregnant. Not Phil’s, who obviously wanted these kittens more than Dan. What was even going to happen when the kittens were born? Maybe he would just lay them on Phil, because he was so excited about the whole thing. Dan didn’t want them. He had Winnie, and that was all he needed.

Stryker was highly uninterested in the whole ordeal, and just nuzzled Winnie every once in a while.

Meanwhile, Winnie was getting fatter, and Dan was growing more unsure. 

\----

Phil was sitting in his comfy recliner, watching a boring documentary on lizards, slowly drifting to sleep when Dan suddenly burst into the room. In his arms was a straining Winnie, meowing very loud.

“Phil, Phil, it’s happening! Right now, Crap! WHAT DO WE DO?!” Dan screamed. Phil jumped up, and grabbed a towel from his kitchen.

(I am not writing a cat birth.)

 

Suddenly, 6 tiny kittens magically popped out kthnksbai

\-----

Maybe Phil wasn’t so bad at all. Dan certainly liked when he fell asleep holding the kittens, on his couch. He also really liked when he laughed, and his eyes sparkled. He really liked it when Phil went through name options, and smiled and said “Pooh.” 

Maybe Dan liked Phil?

“DAN! I can’t hold all of these kittens! Get over here and cuddle Henry, Winston, and Sophie! They need love too!” Phil whined and gave him a stern look. Dan laughed and gathered the soft bundles of love into his arms, plopping right down on the couch right next to Phil. He suddenly got a strange sense of longing, as if he wasn’t completely satisfied. He also had a very vague sense that is had something to do with the man sitting next to him. 

He looked at Phil, and suddenly really wanted to kiss him. Not that he would of course! He was straight...

Was he gay? Was he a big gay homo? 

Yes. Yes, he probably was, but Phil probably was not. 

But the thing is... Phil was looking at him the same way. Well, at least it seemed like it. Maybe he was just looking at the kittens that way?

Phil broke the silence by taking Henry and holding him to Dan's head and yelling "KITTEN BUTT", and proceeded in rubbing the furry bottom on his face. 

"Get the cat butt out of my face, please." Dan said calmly, as this was the second time it had happened. This hour.

"I have something else I could put on your face... If not a cat." Phil then planted a kiss on Dan's cheek. Dan felt his face grow red, but he saw this as his chance. As he had wanted to do all day, because the cuteness was just too much... He leaned over and pressed his lips to Phil's. They pulled away when they heard the kittens mewing between them, as they were kind of crushing them. 

Phil gathered the meowing kittens in his arms. "Oh no, I'm sorry!" He hugged the kittens as an apology. 

"But regarding the kiss however..." Phil continued, "I'm not so sorry." His face was now also blushing.

"Well, then maybe we should keep on keeping on." Dan said, both of their faces really, really red.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is incredibly cheesy, but Shelby wrote the ending so blame her!!


End file.
